A Will Of Friendship
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny find something they shouldn't in Harry's pocket. A friendship fic, with hints of romance and a little angst.


_The Last Will And Testament Of Harry James Potter _

_Hey guys. If you're reading this, then I died in battle. I hope I managed to take Voldemort with me, that I fulfilled my destiny and made the world a better place for you to live in. I'm sorry for leaving you, I know that its the people left behind that get hurt when someone dies, but don't mourn me for long. Remember me with happiness, know that I am with my parents and Sirius, know that I love you. _

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_I leave my firebolt, and a vault already in his name at Gringotts. Buy Hermione an engagement ring, or use it for a flat mate, but look after each other. And look after my firebolt. If you hurt it, I'll be waiting for you for some beater practice, with you as the bludger. _

_To Hermione Jane Granger _

_I leave my Invisibility Cloak, My Family Album, and a vial of blood. If you choose to blood bond yourself with it, it will make you legally my sister, and therefore, you will have access to the Main Potter Vault. I understand if you choose not to, and have made it clear to the manager that the money in the vault is yours regardless. I love you. Look after Ron. _

_To Neville Frank Longbottom_

_I leave the sword of Gryffindor, as it was once left for me, and my strength. You have the strength in you to do whatever you want to, just believe in yourself the way I do, and you will be unbeatable. _

_To Luna Lovegood_

_I leave Buckbeak to your care, because I know you will look after him the way he deserves. There is a vault in your name at Gringotts. I love you Luna, don't ever change. _

_To Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_I leave the engagement ring I've been carrying around for months, I leave my heart, because it belongs to you, and I leave you everything else I have. My personal items, my wand, and the rest of the Vaults in my possesion. Do me a favour Gin, find someone good for you, who will love you and treat you right. Don't stop living, I will be here many years from now, waiting with open arms for you. I love you, I'm sorry I never told you to your face. _

_That's it. I hope you never have to read this, and that we all survive the war, but the chances of me living are minimal at best. I love you all, and I hope you look after each other. _

_I am of sound mind as I write this will, and I sign it with my magic. _

Tear's fell down five faces as they read the parchment found in Harry's jacket pocket. None of them had known he had even wrote a will, never mind had bought a ring for Ginny. They found the ring, nestled in an inside pocket. As Ginny gazed at the ring, a sob escaped her throat.

"What's wrong guys?" Harry asked, walking into the room, freshly showered and wearing clean clothes for the first time in months. As Ginny flew into his arms, holding him so tightly he thought he might break in half, he looked at the parchment still held loosely in Hermione's hand and groaned.

"You were all only supposed to see that if I died," he told them apologetically, wincing at the glares he received.

"When did you write this?" Hermione asked.

"Not long after Ron came back to the tent. We both knew Hermione, what was in my scar, we just didn't want to admit it. I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love you," he replied, gently prying Ginny from his torso and leading her over to the chair.

He saw the box on the table and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

"Of course you found the ring as well. I knew I should have hidden it better."

"It's beautiful," Ginny murmured.

"You're not having it yet. I _will_ find a way to surprise you, even if you know it's coming."

"We love you too, you know," Hermione told him quietly, and he smiled.

"I know. Our friendship will last forever Hermione, whatever happens next."

Hermione nodded, and with chuckles from the others, proceeded to tear him a new one for writing such a thing without telling her.

All was well.

**Written for the Duct Tape Competition - Light Blue - Friendship **

**Written for the Monthly One Shot Competition - #35 Surprise**

**Written for the Cinema Competition - The Breakfast Club - Friendship **


End file.
